The present invention relates to an electric control system for an aircraft turbojet engine thrust reverser, the thrust reverser having a movable component movable between a forward thrust position and a reverse thrust position. The thrust reverser may be a pivoting door-type, a cascade-type or a clamshell door-type thrust reverser.
Thrust reversers for aircraft turbojet and turbofan engines are well-known in the art and typically have displaceable components, such as pivoting doors, movable between forward and reverse thrust positions by a hydraulic control system. A typical hydraulic control system is described in French Patent 2 435 604. A typical hydraulic control system comprises linear hydraulic actuators connected to the thrust reverser movable component, primary and secondary mechanical and hydraulic locking means to keep the thrust reverser movable components in their locked positions, a hydraulic control unit and associated hydraulic conduit lines.
Such known systems require generating high hydraulic power tapped from the hydraulic circuit of the aircraft, and the geometric limitations placed on the hydraulic drive means does not always enable the closing of the movable thrust reverser component throughout the full flight envelope of the aircraft. Such inability may result in the premature deployment of the thrust reverser to the reverse thrust position in the event of a malfunction of the primary and secondary locks.
The hydraulic fluid utilized in the known hydraulic systems is very corrosive and very flammable. The use of this hydraulic fluid creates maintenance problems and the location of the hydraulic lines in the vicinity of the fan in the turbofan engine requires additional protection of the forward thrust reverser mounting frame and of the associated hydraulic equipment. The compactness of the forward thrust reverser mounting frame enables the hydraulic plumbing to be located only with great difficulty.